Aux Armes, Citoyens
by Albert Nevic-Telsn
Summary: Alors que les attentats du 13 novembre 2015 à Paris laissent Francis meurtri, son compagnon Arthur et le petit frère de ce dernier, Peter, s'occupent de le réconforter, ce qui finit par déboucher sur une belle leçon de tolérance et un grand moment d'unité nationale sur fond de Marseillaise à la Place de la République. [Disclaimer: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya]


**13 novembre 2015, Paris, 21h15.**

C'était un vendredi. L'air était doux, ce soir-là, à Paris. Les supporters des Bleus ou de la Mannschaft s'étaient réunis au Stade de France afin d'encourager leur équipe préférée s'opposant l'une à l'autre dans un match amical. Un peu plus loin, la jeunesse parisienne, venue des quatre coins de la capitale, occupait les terrasses des cafés et restaurants bordant les rues des 10ème et 11ème Arrondissements. Au Boulevard Voltaire, un public intergénérationnel de 1500 personnes s'était réuni au Bataclan afin d'assister à la performance du groupe de rock américain _Eagles of Death Metal_. C'était une belle soirée.

Et soudain. Les détonations. Le sifflement des balles. Les cris. Les explosions. Les pleurs. Les morts. La soirée de rêve s'était transformée en cauchemar.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un attentat frappait la capitale française en 2015, le premier remontant à janvier (il avait notamment ciblé des journalistes et des personnes de confession juive). Mais celui qui venait de se produire, dix mois après, était bien plus meurtrier, que ce soit en terme de morts ou de blessés. C'était une véritable hécatombe.

Francis Bonnefoy, représentant la nation française, s'était effondré lorsqu'il avait appris la tragique nouvelle. Il souffrait comme s'il avait personnellement reçu chacune des balles ayant fait une victime. Comment pouvait-on en être réduit à commettre des actes aussi odieux ? Comment pouvait-on penser un seul instant que tuer des gens innocents (ou tuer des gens tout court, d'ailleurs) pouvait être une action constructive et censée ? C'était une évidence : ce monde ne tournait définitivement plus rond.

Ce soir-là, les journaux et émissions télévisées britanniques avaient été les premiers médias étrangers à diffuser les informations parcellaires dont ils disposaient à propos des attentats de Paris, sans oublier d'adresser des messages de soutien et de compassion aux Français. Ce pays avait toujours été le premier à s'inquiéter pour la nation française quand celle-ci traversait de graves crises. L'Histoire séculaire que le Royaume-Uni avait eue en commun avec la France avait forgé entre ces deux pays une relation restée unique dans la géopolitique mondiale. L'un était une monarchie, l'autre une république. L'un était un archipel éloigné des côtes européennes, l'autre un ensemble de territoires terrestres occupant une place majeure sur le continent. L'un parlait anglais (et plutôt bien français), l'autre parlait français (et un très mauvais anglais). L'un payait en Livres Sterling, l'autre en Euros. L'un était un bastion du libéralisme économique et du capitalisme, l'autre était connu pour ses lois qui étaient une référence mondiale pour les droits des travailleurs ou la sécurité sociale. L'un était connu pour son thé et ses scones, l'autre pour son champagne et ses madeleines. Des divergences, il y en avait bien d'autres. Mais ces divergences n'avaient jamais affecté, du moins à long terme, l'entente cordiale (voire chaleureuse) que partageaient les deux nations. Le représentant des Britanniques, Arthur Kirkland, n'avait donc pas failli à la réputation qu'entretenait son pays.

C'était dur à croire (et encore plus à faire), mais le blondinet était parvenu, en moins de quelques heures, à traverser le Sud de l'Angleterre et le Nord de la France malgré la fermeture des frontières qui venait d'être décrétée, à circuler dans un Paris à feu et à sang où régnait la panique, à récupérer _son_ Francis prostré sur le sol du salon de l'appartement haussmannien qu'il occupait Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré (juste en face de l'Ambassade du Royaume-Uni)… avant de refaire le chemin inverse en toute simplicité. Il avait ramené Francis dans son appartement londonien, l'avait mis au lit, et l'avait ensuite rejoint sous la couette afin de lui faire un tendre câlin, espérant que son compagnon parviendrait à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **14 novembre 2015, Londres, 02h30.**

Francis était apaisé, du moins provisoirement. Il était parvenu à s'endormir, les bras d'Arthur passés autour son corps lui procurant une douce chaleur. Le réveil serait dur, mais pour l'heure, il était au calme : au paradis du sommeil, tout le monde était heureux… C'est alors que le téléphone portable d'Arthur sonna. Celui-ci, se réveillant brusquement, manqua de faire un infarctus et se jeta sur la table de nuit afin de mettre sous silencieux le bruyant appareil, qui avait déjà eu le temps de lancer deux salves de sa stridente sonnerie. Voyant l'identité de celui qui appelait, Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever en grommelant. Après avoir constaté que Francis dormait toujours, il enfila une robe de chambre pourpre par-dessus son pyjama bleu marine, et alla dans le couloir pour téléphoner au calme après y avoir allumé la lumière. On pouvait toutefois l'y entendre, mais Francis ne se réveilla pas.

 _\- Sir_ Cameron ? Non mais on a pas idée de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille ?!

\- Silence, Kirkland, l'heure est grave. Downing Street est actuellement sur le pied de guerre. Je dois vous informer qu'une vague d'attentats meurtriers vient d'avoir lieu à Paris, on parle d'au moins une centaine de morts…

\- Je sais tout ça, Monsieur. Je dormais justement avec Francis Bonnefoy quand vous m'avez appelé.

\- Ah, vous… vous quoi ?!

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le moment ! Pourquoi m'appeliez-vous, donc ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je… Eh bien, je souhaitais vous mettre en contact avec Mycroft. Nous allons devoir réviser à la hausse les mesures de sécurité vous concernant. Une attaque terroriste pourrait tout à fait survenir sur notre sol, et vous pourriez être une cible potentielle comme l'a déjà été la Reine il y a deux mois. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Oh, je vois… Je suppose donc que ça va prendre du temps ?...

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- D'accord…

Résigné, Arthur lança un dernier regard vers la porte entrebâillée de sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, où dormait toujours Francis, puis se rendit dans son bureau dont il ferma la porte. Sa conversation devint alors inaudible.

Le sommeil paisible de Francis commença alors à se troubler. Sa main s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises dans le vide, sa respiration s'accéléra, et sa tête se mit à tourner vivement d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il s'était également mis à pousser des gémissements, et une sueur froide commençait à perler sur le col de son pyjama bleu ciel. Il faisait un cauchemar. Une petite tête aux cheveux blonds apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leur propriétaire, à savoir un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc dont le motif représentait des vagues, rentra alors dans la chambre puis trottina vers le lit, avant de s'y glisser et de se coller contre Francis. Cela eut pour effet de calmer le Français, mais aussi de le réveiller. Un peu dans le gaz, il se tourna vers l'enfant, qu'il reconnut comme étant Peter, le petit frère d'Arthur, qui représentait la micronation du Sealand.

\- Peter ? Que… que fais-tu ici ?

\- Arthur a voulu que je quitte le Sealand quelques jours car il va y avoir une grosse tempête ! Il pense que je serai plus en sécurité chez lui.

\- Euh… Oui, il a raison… Mais je voulais dire le lit quand je disais « ici »…

\- Ah ? Ben Arthur est parti téléphoner et tu faisais un cauchemar, alors je suis venu veiller sur toi !

\- Oh…

Ce gosse était adorable.

\- Dis, Francis ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ils ont fait ça, les Musulmans, à Paris ?

\- Oh… Tu sais… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se réclament de l'Islam qu'ils en sont représentatifs. Tu sais comment s'appelle le livre-saint des Musulmans ? L'équivalent de la Bible des Chrétiens ?

\- C'est… le Coran ?

\- Oui, Peter. Dedans, il est dit… je ne sais plus exactement comment… que la vie est sacrée et qu'il ne faut pas la détruire. En plus, les terroristes ont tué des Musulmans lors des attentats. Ça montre bien qu'ils se fichent complètement de l'Islam : ils cherchent juste un prétexte pour imposer leur idéologie violente et rétrograde.

\- D'accord. Tu l'as lu, le Coran ?

\- Euh, non… Je préfère lire Alexandre Dumas, en ce moment.

\- D'accord. Mais alors, pourquoi les terroristes font ça ?

\- Ils veulent faire peur aux Français. Et ils espèrent qu'en ayant peur, les Français vont attaquer les Musulmans.

\- Mais… tu viens de me dire que les Musulmans n'avaient rien à voir avec ça !

\- Justement, Peter. Puisqu'ils sont attaqués, certains Musulmans risquent de mal le vivre, de se sentir détestés, de s'isoler, jusqu'à devenir aussi mauvais que les terroristes et vouloir à leur tour perpétrer un attentat pour se venger. Il y aura alors à nouveau de la peur, une nouvelle stigmatisation des Musulmans, et certains se radicaliseront, et ainsi de suite. C'est un cercle vicieux. Il y a une bloggeuse en France, Klaire, qui a fait un dessin qui résume bien ce que je viens d'expliquer.

\- D'accord. Donc, en fait, les terroristes sont pas des Musulmans, mais juste des connards ?

\- Peter, ne dis pas de gros mots ! Mais, oui, c'est l'idée.

\- Et il faut montrer aux Musulmans qu'on comprend qu'ils sont pas responsables des agissements d'une minorité, qu'on les aime bien ?

\- C'est l'idée aussi, tu as tout compris.

\- D'accord.

Et sur ce dernier « d'accord », Peter ferma les yeux et se pelotonna un peu plus contre Francis. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux.

\- Francis, tu m'apprendras la Marseillaise ?

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr !

\- D'accord.

Et il referma les yeux. Touché par tant de candeur, le Français sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir à nouveau.

Dans le bureau, Arthur s'énervait.

\- Comment ça, m'interdire de me rendre en France pendant quelques temps ?! Je vais où je veux et quand je veux, vous entendez ?! J'en ai assez d'écouter vos ordres stupides, inspirés par des pensées paranoïaques auxquelles je n'accorde d'ailleurs aucun crédit ! Bonne soirée !

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Qu'est-ce que les membres du Gouvernement pouvaient être casse-pieds ! Le blondinet sortit du bureau, puis retourna à sa chambre après avoir éteint dans le couloir. Là, il sourit en voyant que Peter était venu dormir au milieu du lit pour que Francis ne se retrouve pas tout seul. Arthur se coucha en silence et se rapprocha de Peter, qu'il blottit contre lui, avant de prendre la main de Francis. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 **15 novembre 2015, Paris, 16h45.**

Francis avait repris l'Eurostar en compagnie d'Arthur et de Peter. La veille, ils s'étaient baladés dans Londres pendant presque toute la journée : dans les parcs, dans les rues, dans les grands magasins, dans les musées, devant les institutions… Arthur avait tout fait pour que son compagnon pense à autre chose, et Peter n'avait pas arrêté de faire le pitre pour chasser son chagrin. Mais au soir, Francis avait manifesté son envie de ne pas se terrer plus longtemps en Angleterre, et de retourner dans sa capitale. Compréhensif, Arthur avait accepté et avait proposé qu'ils s'y rendent ensemble. Pendant les quelques heures qu'avait duré le trajet, Francis avait tenu sa promesse et appris la Marseillaise à Peter : il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la retenir, et avait beaucoup fait rire les usagers du train en chantant « l'étendoir sanglant est levé » au lieu de « l'étendard », et « abreuve nos oisillons » au lieu de « nos sillons ».

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à Paris, ils n'empruntèrent pas les transports en commun (malgré le fait qu'ils soient déserts) et ils déambulèrent dans les rues où avait eu lieu le carnage : ils eurent l'occasion de se recueillir devant le _Petit Cambodge_ , le _Carillon_ , le _Café Bonne Bière_ , le _Cosa Nostra_ , la _Belle Équipe_ , et terminèrent devant le Bataclan. Peter se montra très digne durant ces instants, mais Arthur jugea préférable de l'emmener vers un lieu où l'on ne verrait pas de sang sur les trottoirs ou d'impacts de balles dans les murs et les carreaux. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Place de la République, où de nombreuses personnes s'étaient réunies malgré l'interdiction de réunion en public entrée en vigueur avec l'instauration de l'état d'urgence sur tout le territoire. Vu qu'il y avait du monde, Arthur insista pour prendre la main de Peter, qui ronchonna un peu car il n'était plus un bébé. Francis, lui, regardait un peu partout d'un air à la fois mélancolique et soulagé : revenir ici lui faisait du bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du monument de la République, au centre de la place, où de nombreuses personnes déposaient des bougies, des fleurs, des messages… et se recueillaient. C'était ce que Francis était en train de faire, et Arthur venait de lui prendre la main pour faire de même. Du fait de sa méditation, il ne prit pas garde à Peter, qui lâcha sa main et alla se planter droit devant… un jeune homme au teint hâlé, aux yeux verts, et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il portait un pull noir et un jean bleu ciel, et regardait le monument d'un air solennel en tenant un petit drapeau français dans une main.

\- Excuse-moi, monsieur, est-ce que t'es musulman ?

Surpris, le jeune homme quitta le monument des yeux et regarda Peter.

\- Euh, oui, on peut dire ça. Pourquoi ?

\- D'accord.

Et sans signe avant-coureur, Peter s'avança… et lui fit un câlin. Un peu déstabilisé par cette marque soudaine d'affection de la part d'un enfant en costume marin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une minute, le jeune homme lui tapota l'épaule, avant de sourire à une femme qui, émue, venait de sortir son appareil-photos pour immortaliser cette scène pleine de tendresse.

\- Mais, dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi, c'est Peter ! Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Medhi.

\- Enchanté Medhi ! Dis, est-ce que je peux grimper sur tes épaules ? J'ai une idée super !

\- Euh… D'accord, si tu veux !

Medhi était amusé par la candeur et la joie de vivre de cet enfant. D'autres personnes s'étaient mises en cercle autour de lui, touchées par ce petit instant adorable se déroulant sur cette place quasi-silencieuse.

Place qui, soudainement, ne fut plus silencieuse du tout. La voix aigüe de Peter résonnait maintenant d'un bout à l'autre des lieux.

« Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé ! »

Presque tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Arthur, effaré en reconnaissant la voix de Peter, lâcha la main de Francis et aperçut son petit frère perché sur les épaules d'un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il se précipita vers lui et le gronda à voix basse.

\- Arthur ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et on ne grimpe pas sur les personnes qu'on ne connait pas !

Pour toute réponse, Peter continua de chanter en ignorant superbement son grand-frère qui tenait tant à la pudeur et à la discrétion, surtout dans la situation que connaissait le pays.

« De contre nous de la tyrannie, l'étendard sanglant est levé !

L'étendard sanglant est levé ! »

Arthur, consterné, regarda alors Medhi dans l'espoir qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce moment très gênant. Bien mal lui en prit, car Medhi donna alors son drapeau à Peter, qui se mit à l'agiter alors qu'il continuait à chanter les paroles suivantes… rejoint par Medhi.

« Entendez-vous dans nos campagnes, mugir ces féroces soldats !

Qui viennent, jusque dans vos bras, égorger vos fils et vos compagnes ! »

Et ce fut alors une pure merveille. Les personnes à proximité se mirent elles aussi à chanter, et celles derrière elles aussi, ainsi que celles derrière ces personnes qui étaient derrière… bientôt, l'hymne retentit à l'unisson avec une force colossale sur toute la Place de la République. De mémoire de Parisien, on n'avait jamais vu une Marseillaise chantée avec une telle détermination, une telle communauté, et une telle beauté depuis la Révolution. Au moins.

« Aux armes, citoyens !

Formez vos bataillons ! »

Arthur, d'abord mortifié, s'anima d'un étrange esprit de patriotisme (français, évidemment), et se mit à chanter avec son petit frère qui continuait de chanter et agitait le drapeau avec une telle vigueur qu'il était étonnant que le tissu ne se soit pas encore déchiré.

« Marchons ! Marchons ! »

Il lui sourit, et vu que Peter était sous bonne garde avec Medhi, il se retourna vers Francis avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Mais pas des larmes de tristesse, non. Il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

« Qu'un sang impur !

Abreuve nos sillons ! »

L'Anglais, qui commençait à avoir les yeux humides à son tour, enlaça alors le Français. L'entente cordiale se renouvelait. Encore et toujours.

Aujourd'hui, on entendait encore l'hymne national chanté joyeusement dans la capitale malgré les événements tragiques qui venaient de l'endeuiller. Les terroristes ne pourraient pas faire taire ce chant, ni éteindre l'esprit de détermination et la volonté de vivre des Français et de leurs alliés. Jamais.


End file.
